The present invention relates to faucets and retrofit systems for faucets, and more particularly to faucet and retrofit systems that monitor and control fluid properties of dispensed fluids.
There are several faucets and retrofit systems available that monitor fluid temperature of fluid flowing out of the faucet, and that provide some level of control over the flow of fluid out of the faucet, based on the temperature monitored.
Systems include those described in Canadian Patent Application 2,162,802 (Zosimadis) and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,642 (Powell).
Such systems use sensors to measure fluid temperature, a valve controller and valve, where the valve controller actuates the valve based on the temperature of the fluid, and a means for sending information from the sensors to the valve controller. Because the sensors for the fluid properties are sometimes located remotely from the valve and valve controller, a transmitter is usually located at the sensors, and a receiver is usually located at the valve controller.
The transmitters and receivers disclosed in the prior art communicate with each other, either along wires that extend between them, or by radio frequencies or other xe2x80x98through-the-airxe2x80x99 means, usually referred to as wireless systems.
Although these systems are effective in monitoring fluid temperature, they have drawbacks that hamper their marketability. For example, the systems that use a wired connection on the faucet may be viewed as a high risk for electrocution by consumers. Alternately, wireless systems that communicate by radio frequency or the like, can be bulky, unattractive and expensive to manufacture.
Consequently, there is a need for a system to provide fluid monitoring and flow control, which is aesthetically pleasing and economical.
The present invention relates to a faucet including an electrically conductive fluid outlet conduit, an electrical transmitter that is connected electrically with the outlet conduit, one or more valves for controlling the flow of fluid through the outlet conduit, a valve controller for changing the position of the valve(s), the valve controller including a receiver that is connected electrically with the outlet conduit, the valve controller being adapted for receiving electrical signals from the transmitter, and wherein the electrical signals are communicated from the transmitter to the receiver through the outlet conduit.
In another aspect of the invention, the invention involves a kit of parts for retrofit to an existing faucet with an electrically conductive fluid outlet conduit. The kit of parts comprises an adaptor, which comprises at least one sensor and a transmitter, which is to be connected electrically with the outlet conduit, the transmitter being adapted to transmit electrical signals through the outlet conduit, at least one control valve for controlling the flow of fluid through the outlet conduit, and a valve controller for changing the position of the control valve, the valve controller further comprising an electrical signal receiver for receiving electrical signals through the outlet conduit, the electrical signal receiver connected electrically with the outlet conduit.